Missing
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: Song fic. 'Missing' by Evanescence with Inuyasha and Kagome


Hey everyone. I have been stuck on my other story The Perect Life. And I would be very thankful for any help with it. And I'll also let you in on a little secret. I don't own Inuyasha and the song 'Missing'. Enjoy.

* * *

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

_It had been years since she had passed away to the other world. To him, he barely even notice, with all the activity that surround his life. He had bared notice her disappearance. But one day unknown to him. He went outside in his red robes, it was barely sunrise and he was outside. His long silver hair blew in the slight breeze as his golden eyes looked toward the cloudy sky. After the thought that rain would came he asked him self "If something was missing?"_

_"I wonder what it could be? I know I'm missing something?" but he just couldn't put his finger on it_.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_An angel with long wavy raven black hair stood in front of the man. Her chocolate eyes full of sadness for she knew that he had forgotten her. But how? Was she not even important enough to remember. She had lived next to him for six year and went to high school with him, yet he didn't shied one tear for her._

_She wondered if her life on earth was even worth it. She felt so insignificant and unimportant. She knew that no one would miss her and that made her fell even more lonelier than she alright did. She walked up to him and looked deep into his golden eyes, but he wasn't looking back. He couldn't see her._

Even though I'm sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_She remember that day. The day that she had sacrificed herself so that he could live. So that he could be happy. And all she wanted was to be loved by him. For him to miss her. She would die all over again just to know that he loved her. She hugged herself hating being alone._

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_She knew his secret. The secret that she would keep to herself. But she knew what he did to himself. And she wanted nothing to do but to go back home and have him hold her in his arms again. She smiled slightly. Yes she had been happy once. Once a long long time ago. But it was over now._

Even though I'm sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_She smiles a sad smile when the memories came back. The memories of the day that she had sacrificed herself for him. She had to give up on her love for him to save him. He either forgot her or die. And she couldn't and wouldn't let him died. She had sacrificed herself for him to the evil miko. But she never expected it to hurt so much to have the person you love not even remember you for a second. She sighed wondering if this was for the better._

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_How many times had she taken her pain out on herself. Making her emotional pain physical. She bleed so many night, until the night she died. She would toss and turn until she dream that he was next to her again. Only for her to wake up and realize that he wasn't there and wasn't coming back. She wondered for the millionth time if anyone noticed her absents._

Even though I'm sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't Something missing? Isn't someone missing me?

_Some how she did die again. She had die again because someone she hated with a passion came out of the house of her long lost lover. She had long black hair and her dark eyes were dull. The evil miko put her arms around the man and whisper something in his ears. And the poor angel knew that that was the miko's plan from the beginning. She had always wanted the man in front of her and with out the angel in his memories, he was her for the taken. The poor angel fought back the tears that threaten to come as she saw a smirk grow on the evil miko's face as she looked straight at the angel._

_The angel who only wanted to be loved and missed._

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
